Talk:Hotel
Untitled I am not really sure what the page means by "If you set the filter in community, You will go past the current maps, past the First Strike maps, and Then Hotel and other unknown maps will appear." Perhaps someone can clarify? Iamdempsey 15:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Iamdempsey Unlock Who keeps on locking pages from being edited? I went to go see if there was any specualtion to be removed, but I found out that I couldn't edit it! Can someone unlock it? CoaZTalk 02:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hotel Please add this picture to the gallery of the page, add the date of the release of the Escalation DLC (May 3rd, 2011) on the Description.and set it as category: Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Joseph Tan 15:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you guys sure... ...that this scrapped Hotel is the same as the Escalation hotel? According to the poster of Escalation, there should be numerous levels and floors in the map, and a zipline is seen. However, according to the scrapped Hotel map and vote icons, it seems to be based off VIlla and there only seems to be one floor. Clarification, please? Maybe this is the same as Havana, there was a scrapped version and there was a version in-game...Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 01:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The last map pack had three re-used maps. (Re-modeled) Also, the zipline was added for dramatic effect, 06:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Different Article I made my own different article for this map, because the page is for the scrapped map (And this scrapped map has to have a page of it's own) and since it's locked it's hard to edit anything. Please replace this on the Escalation page if you approve, if otherwise, delete it. But I hope the pictures I uploaded for that article will be used in this one Joseph Tan 00:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I personally think that this is the cancled map, but we'll see what everyone else does. DrkDragonz66 Talk Combat Arms 00:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Elevator Campers? With the addition of elevators, won't they be heavily camped or claymored? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 15:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you know they're in the lift, what's to stop you lying prone in front of the doors after pressing the call button?AdvancedRookie 15:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It'd be frustrating if one guy gets in the elevator first and stays there the whole game. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Video Hotel Gameplay just in-case you guys were looking for one. --Joseph Tan 16:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Triva/Tips? Heres a few things to put in the Hotel Triva: The Slot machines can be shot at Knifing the Paino will make a tone noise (Also works with shooting) The car on display can be destoyed. There are posters that advertise Cuban cigars The wheel in the casino room if shot at it will spin The car park at the bottom of the hotel is empty. There is a beach at the bottom of the hotel There are three clocks in a room above the casino these say: Local Time, Honolulu and washington :None of those are hardly worth putting into the article. 17:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Terrain To be more formal, I think we should change the 'terrain' description from 'Built up terrain' to 'Urban' Joseph Tan 06:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Please unlock this page as I have many pictures taken for this map and information too. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 06:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Scarface Did anybody not notice the desk that was based off the one in Scarface? D.R. fan 47 04:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC)